Plumeria
|-|Plumeria= |-|Title Defense and Battle Tree= Summary Plumeria is an admin of Team Skull who seems to specialize in Poison-type Pokémon. Due to her actions she is considered a "sisterly figure" to the organization. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 7-B | 7-A | At least 6-C | At least High 6-C Name: Plumeria Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female | Varies for her Pokémon. Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Team Skull Admin Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Confusion Inducement Golbat, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation Salandit | Same | Same, plus Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Shadow and Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation Gengar, The Ability to Break Reflective Barriers, Rock Manipulation Muk, Absorption, Forcefield Creation Crobat, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Toxapex, Draconic Energy Manipulation Salazzle | Same, plus Plant Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Gengar, Sleep Inducement Crobat, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Toxapex, Weather Manipulation Lurantis, Statistics Amplification Salazzle Attack Potency: Street level | At least City level (Superior to Fisherman Vernon and fought shortly before Olivia) | Mountain level (Stronger than before) | At least Island level (Should be comparable to other Title Defense Trainers such as Faba and Gladion) | At least Large Island level (Able to Megaevolve her Gengar, comparable to other Battle Tree trainers) Speed: Peak Human | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic (Comparable to Ryuki) | At least Relativistic (Comparable to Guzma) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 50 | Class 100 | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | At least City Class | Mountain Class | At least Island Class | At least Large Island Class Durability: Street level | At least City level | Mountain level | At least Island level | At least Large Island level Stamina: High. | Very high for her Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs. | Her Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Above Average (The administrator of a criminal organization and is responsible for saving its grunts numerous times. Skilled Pokémon battler) Weaknesses: Normal human weakenesses and somewhat arrogant. | Varies depending on the Pokémon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for a list of all of Plumeria's Pokémon, Items and all moves they can learn. Key: By Herself | Pokémon Team (Akala Outskirts) | Pokémon Team (Route 15) | Pokémon Team (Title Defense) | Pokémon Team (Battle Tree) Pokémon Team Route 15 042Golbat.png|Golbat, The Bat Pokémon. 758Salazzle.png|Salazzle, The Toxic Lizard Pokémon. Title Defense 094Gengarr.png|Gengar, The Shadow Pokémon. 600px-089Muk-Alola.png|Alolan Muk, The Sludge Pokémon. Crobat.png|Crobat, The Bat Pokémon. 748Toxapex.png|Toxapex, The Brutal Star Pokémon. 758Salazzle.png|Salazzle, The Toxic Lizard Pokémon. Battle Tree 094Gengarr.png|Gengar, The Shadow Pokémon. Crobat.png|Crobat, The Bat Pokémon. 748Toxapex.png|Toxapex, The Brutal Star Pokémon. Lurantis.png|Lurantis, The Bloom Sickle Pokémon. 758Salazzle.png|Salazzle, The Toxic Lizard Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Shadow Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Anime Characters